superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
MGM Sing-Alongs: Friends Credits
Opening Titles * "MGM Sing-Alongs" * Episode Two: Friends Ending Credits * Produced and Directed by: Peter Fitzgerald * Executive Producers: Jonathan Dern, Paul Sabella * Production Coordinator: Amy Probst Lionshearts Animation Unit * Producer/Director: Paul Sabella * Associate Producer: Cary Silver * Written by: Jymn Magon * Casting and Voice Director: Maria Estrada * The Voice Talents of the Lionhearts: Charlies Rocket, Debra Jo Rupp, Chris Marquette, Ashley Michelle Tisdale, Kyle Erica Mar * Additional Orchestrations: Scooter Pietsch * Production Supervisor: Robert Winthrop * Production Assistant: Marisa Nuccio * Production Assistance: Mike Palermo, Eric Stern, James Bays * Model Design: Skip Jones * Model Cleanup: Cathy Jones * Storyboard Artists: John Howley, Bob McKnight, Milimetros * Sheet Timer: Kent Butterworth * Track Reading: Michael Bradley * Art Direction: John Howley, Deane Taylor * Backgrounds: Don Vanderbeek, Phillip Kim * Layout and Prop Artist: Gil Hung * Color Key Artist: Ra Nae Bonella * Animation by: Wang Film Production Co., Ltd. * Painted Finishes: Erin Adams/Brainworks Four Media Company * Graphic Artist: Shirley McCracken * Online Editors: Floyd Ingram, Michael Buday, Bill Breshears, Miek Menczer, Jay Melzer, Tim Clark * Offline Editors: Michael Thibault, Millie Iatrou * Tape Operators: Guy Baker, Paul O'Mara, John Laubender, Steve Beemer * Audio Mixer: Chuck Hogan * Audio Assistant: Tim Hoogenakker * Audio Effects Editor: Jeff Boydstun * Foley Artist: Edward Steidele * Foley Mixer: Kyle Rochlin * Production Accountant: Debbie Nodella * Assistant Accountants: Megan Hoffman, John Romeo * Legal Clearances: Cheryl Wilkinson * The Producers Would Like to Acknowledge the Gifted Composers, Arangers and Perrformers for Their Contributions in the Following Songs: ** The Lionhearts Song *** Written by: Eddie Arkin, Lorraine Feather *** Performed by: Charles Rocket, Debra Jo Rupp, Chris Marquette, Ashley Michelle Tisdale, Kylie Erica Mar ** Looks Like I Got Me a Friends *** Written by: Barry Manilow, Bruce Sussman *** Performed by: James Belushi, Martin Short ** You Two *** Written by: Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman *** Performed by: Dick Van Dyke, Heather Ripley, Adrian Hall ** Itchy *** Based Upon Bingo A Tradtional Children's Song ** The Patty Duke Show Theme *** Written by: Sid Ramin, Robert Wells *** Performed by: The Patty Duke Singers ** The Good Ship Misery *** Written by: Barry Manilow, Bruce Sussman *** Performed by: Randy Crenshaw, Will Ryan, Kevin Bassinson, Lousie Vallance, Maggie Roswell, B.J. Ward, Hamilton Camp, Jon Joyce ** Count Me Out *** Written by: Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil *** Performed by: Sheena Easton ** What's Mine is Yours *** Written by: Charles Strouse *** Performed by: Burt Reynolds and Esemble ** Chu-Chi Face *** Written by: Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman *** Performed by; Gert Frobe, Anna Quayle ** I Will Always Be with You *** Written by: Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil *** Performed by: Sheena Easton, Jesse Corti ** Take Me Out to the Ballgame *** Written by: Jack Norworth, Albert von Tilzer *** Performed by: Frank Sinatra, Gene Kelly * Additional Lyrics and Arrangements by: Peter Fitzgerald * The events, characters and firms depicted in this program are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual firms is purely coincidental. * © 1996 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation Inc. * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation Inc. is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purpose of copyright and other laws in all countries throughout the world. * This program is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Ars·Gratia·Artis - Trade Mark Category:Video Credits Category:End Credits Category:MGM/UA Home Video Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation